


you have been added to the group chat: "THE HOMIES"

by dsp4ir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bickering, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Fic, Cussing, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Group chat, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Texting, chat fic, crackheads, i accidentally end up catergorizing everyone according to personality, i dont know what to put, perhaps this is discord, rarepairs, text fic, they're so annoying, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsp4ir/pseuds/dsp4ir
Summary: [ you are in a private conversation with: brokuto ]nekbroma: bronekbroma: lets make a gc with the homiesbrokuto: bet
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. the homies

**Author's Note:**

> this may be its own universe, but i might add some references to some other stuff :)  
> dedicated to rosa, my soulmate and my best friend <3

[ **brokuto** added **nekbroma** , **tinygiant** , **futacoochie** , **tsukishima** , and **prettysetter** to **THE HOMIES** ]

brokuto: HI

tsukishima: oh no.

nekbroma: GLASSES DKJK

tinygiant: HI

prettysetter: its TOO EARLY for this

futacoochie: u literally responded to my text at 5am at lightning speed

prettysetter: touche

tsukishima: it's 6am, you're no better

nekbroma: STOPP IM PEEIG N

tinygiant: whoa

[ **prettysetter** added **iwa** to **THE HOMIES** ]

iwa: oh fuck

nekbroma: OH WE DOING THIS NOW??

[ **nekbroma** added **kenmAA** , **leg,** **ninjago kai** , **yakkun** , **YAMAMOTOE** , and **inuoka** to **THE HOMIES** ]

kenmAA: oh no.

tsukishima: exactly

[ **brokuto** added **kakashi** and **kokona** ]

futacoochie: ew weeb u play yandere sim?

kokona: u cant say shit if u know where its from

[ **kakashi** changed **kokona** 's name to **jack** ]

jack: AH WHAT THE FUCK

tinygiant: whos jack??

brokuto: LMAO JACK OF ALL TADES

kakashi: tades

tsukishima: tades

nekbroma: tades

futacoochie: tades

kenmAA: tades

brokuto: SHUT UP

kakashi: bokuto san please stop typing in all caps

brokuto: WHAT

tinygiant: OH I WANNA ADD MY TEAM

tsukishima: please dont

[ **tinygiant** added **daichi** , **suga** , **bakayama** , **yamagucciprada** , **naruto** , **NOYA** , **jesus** , **TANACUH** , **en.noshit** , and **ki.noshit** to **THE HOMIES** ]

tsukishima: oh shit

naruto: WHOS KAKASHI I LOVE HIM

brokuto: THATS MY SETTER BACK OFF

daichi: hey

ki.noshit: why am i here

en.noshit: why am i here

NOYA: HAHA JINX

yamagucciprada: why does tanaka san have cuh in his name

leg: whats cuh

kenmAA: lev i expected u to know this

tinygiant: yeah whats cuh

nekbroma: its what i am

yakkun: kuroo shut up

brokuto: YEAH KEEP THAT SAME ENERGY

inuoka: since when did kai set his name to that

ninjago kai: since forever

inuoka: ?

YAMAMOTOE: yo

nekbroma: dont pretend ur cook

kenmAA: cook

prettysetter: cook???

yakkun: cook

tsukishima: cook

suga: cook

kakashi: cook

futacoochie: cook

nekbroma: jesus christ

brokuto: HAHA HOWS IT FEEL

futacoochie: arent we missing people

daichi: ur entire team

futacoochie: fuck those bitches

prettysetter: they want nothing to do with us

brokuto: lmaooomdbxj they blocked me

daichi: okay fair

suga: jozenji????

daichi: oh right

[ **daichi** added **teruteru** to **THE HOMIES** ]

teruteru: huh

[ **naruto** changed **daichi** 's name to **dadchi** ]

dadchi: hi terushima

futacoochie: what happened to ur team

teruteru: they all blocked me

nekbroma: JAHDJSJ

brokuto: OUCH

dadchi: we're missing more

prettysetter: what are u talking about haha

[ **brokuto** added **wakatoshi** , **salami** , **semi** , **shirabu** , **benkei** , and **ace** to **THE HOMIES** ]

prettysetter: i swear to god daichi that, just this once, i hate u with all my being

salami: whats THIS

brokuto: WE WANTED TO VIBE WITH EVERYONE!!!

futacoochie: its a vibe check for all the volleyball players

kenmAA: why did i pass

yakkun: why did anyone pass

bakayama: i finally passed something

[ **benkei** left **THE HOMIES** ]

brokuto: HE BLOCKED EVERYONE KAJDJJA

ace: hi!

tinygiant: HI!!

brokuto: HEY

inuoka: HII!!

leg: HI

nekbroma: YEAH KEEP THAT SAME ENERGU

yakkun: energu

nekbroma: shut the fuck up

yakkun: the fuck did you just say to me?

nekbroma: haha sorry it was a joke

kenmAA: im tired of u

YAMAMOTOE: whipped

suga: oh i see whats happening

[ **prettysetter** added **yahabruh** , **kyoutani** , **kindaichi** , and **kunimi** to **THE HOMIES** ]

prettysetter: i forgot to added the rest of my team

TANACUH: WHAT CAPTAIN FORGETS ABOUT THEIR ENTIRE TEAM SKDNWJ

yahabruh: IM ANGERED THAT U FORGOT TO ADD ME TO SUCH A GOOD GC

kunimi: ah

iwa: how are you even awake?

kindaichi: whats this for

nekbroma: we wanted to be able to talk to everyone since we dont get to see each other much

NOYA: HELLA THATS A GOOD IDEA

tsukishima: im going back to sleep its saturday morning and i dont want this

yamagucci: sleep well tsukki!!

brokuto: are u SERIOUS

nekbroma: are u serious.

leg: no hes tsukki

tinygiant: HAHAHGSA

TANACUH: THAT WAS FUNNIER THAN IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE

suga: that joke hit DIFFERENT

nekbroma: something else kinda hit different too but i aint say anything

kenmAA: ugh thats disgusting

nekbroma: THERES LITERALLY NO CONTEXT HOW DO U ALREADY KNOW

suga: hes kenma

tinygiant: kenmas a genius!!

bakayama: oh so u only care about nekoma's setter but u hate ur own setter?

tinygiant: wgat

NOYA: wgat

futacoochie: wgat

salami: aint that a bug

teruteru: it sounds like one

leg: haha wgat

tinygiant: *whT

tinygiant: whay

tinygiant: WHAT

brokuto: AHAHAHFHA

nekbroma: another victim of the Slippery Fingers

teruteru: for kuroo its in more ways than one by the looks of it

brokuto: BITCHWHDHHAG

kakashi: terushima can see it too

kenmAA: im leaving

yakkun: why?

yakkun: actually i didnt rlly need to ask

kenmAA: im gonna play my game

yakkun: oh thats not what i expected

leg: i thought he was gonna say he hates this gc

nekbroma: he wouldve just blocked me

yakkun: deserve

brokuto: deserve

dadchi: deserve

suga: deserve

tsukishima: deserve

nekbroma: TSUKKI WHY ARE U EVEN ONLINE

tsukishima: im going back to sleep

brokuto: OH MY GODJDJAHD

yamagucciprada: what even .

yamagucciprada yeah ill go too

bakayama: im practicing now sorry

tinygiant: AW WHAT EVERYONES LEAVING IM GONNA PRACTICE TOO

teruteru: whipped

futacoochie: yeah im starting to see whats happenjng

wakatoshi: ?

wakatoshi: I just got online but people are already leaving to practice

salami: these people are MONSTERS i tell u

semi: im practicing too

salami: MONSTERS

yakkun: id practice too but my bed is extremely warm right now and its freezing outside

nekbroma: need me to warm u up

yakkun: no

suga: that was a direct attack

NOYA: nice kill!

jesus: ouch

yakkun: thank u

kakashi: even i dont do that to bokuto san

brokuto: u love me

kakashi: no i dont?

suga: U SAID U DIDNT DO THAT

kakashi: i didnt say that

prettysetter: what is even happening

iwa: oikawa get off your phone

prettysetter: PLEASE STOP MAKING ME PRAC

futacoochie: oop-

jesus: and there he goes

dadchi: good riddance

TANACUH: LMAOQONSB DAICHI

teruteru: hes bound to get injured again i can TELL

yahabruh: i doubt hes fine right now

makki: hes not

mattsun: hes not

kunimi: hes not

kindaichi: wo ah

brokuto: AKAASHI

kakashi: yes bokuto san?

brokuto: CAN U TOSS FOR ME

kakashi: yeah come to the backyard

futacoochie: ARE THEY IN THE SAME HOUSE

kunimi: i think so

yakkun: pretty sure

nekbroma: yeah they are

[ **yakkun** changed **nekbroma** 's name to **brostard** ]

yakkun: just sounds like something kuroo would call himself

brostard: I LOVE IT

naruto: hey what do i do if i just took an explosive shit and theres no toilet paper and no one is home

[ _read by brostard, yakkun, kunimi, and 9 more_ ]

naruto: GUYS PLEASE


	2. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto changes names and suddenly everyone joins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a list of usernames since someone asked for it ( these are before the username changes )  
> brokuto: bokuto  
> nekbroma/brostard: kuroo  
> tinygiant: hinata  
> futacoochie: futakuchi  
> tsukishima: tsukishima  
> prettysetter: oikawa  
> iwa: iwaizumi  
> kyoutani: kyoutani  
> kenmAA: kenma  
> leg: lev  
> ninjago kai: kai  
> yakkun: yaku  
> YAMAMOTOE: yamamoto  
> inuoka: inuoka  
> kakashi: akaashi  
> kokona/jack: konoha  
> daichi/dadchi: daichi  
> suga: sugawara  
> naruto: narita  
> NOYA: nishinoya  
> jesus: asahi  
> TANACUH: tanaka  
> en.noshit: ennoshita  
> ki.noshit: kinoshita  
> teruteru: terushima  
> wakatoshi: ushijima  
> salami: tendou  
> semi: semi  
> shirabu: shirabu  
> benkei: leon  
> ace: goshiki  
> yahabruh: yahaba  
> kyoutani: kyoutani  
> kindaichi: kindaichi  
> kunimi: kunimi

[ **brokuto** changed **tsukishima** ’s name to **ilovedinos** ]

ilovedinos: how do you even ????

brokuto: im stalking u

[ **brokuto** changed **inuoka** ’s name to **underrated** ]

tinygiant: I AGREE

leg: I AGREE

[ **brokuto** changed **wakatoshi** ’s name to **japan** ]

[ **teruteru** changed their name to **big pp** ]

[ **brokuto** changed **big pp** ’s name to **teruteru** ]

teruteru: bruh.

brostard: omg wait i have an idea

[ **brostard** changed their name to **tetsutetsu** ]

[ **brostard** changed **yakkun** ’s name to **yakuyaku** ]

yakuyaku: oh thats kinda cute

tetsutetsu: hehe thank u

teruteru: IM CRYIGN KUROO I LOVW U

[ **TANACUH** changed **semi** ’s name to **half** ]

half: that’s the stupidest fucking joke

salami: ur literally laughing idk what ur complaining about

TANACUH: BRUH FR AKCNKS

[ **half** changed **shirabu** ’s name to **ratass bitch** ]

ratass bitch: ah what the fuck

half: u deserve it bitch

yahabruh: u deserve it bitch

futacoochie: u deserve it bitch

prettysetter: HAHA

[ **prettysetter** changed **kyoutani** ’s name to **mad dog** ]

yahabruh: no

[ **kunimi** changed **mad dog** ’s name to **alpha** ]

kunimi: there we go.

yahabruh: HAHAHXABHAA

[ **prettysetter** changed **kunimi** ’s name to **curves** ]

bakayama: what

kindaichi: what

teruteru: OM-

tetsutetsu: smooth

curves: oikawa why

prettysetter: im just sayin babe

yakuyaku: i expected iwaoi

prettysetter: EWWWW NO HES LIKE MY BROTHER THATS SO GROSS

curves: why the fuck did u call me babe in gc u dumb fucking bitch

brokuto: HAHAHSAHGA

prettysetter: IM SORRY I FORGOT

kindaichi: the cats out of the bag ig

[ **tinygiant** changed **kindaichi** ’s name to **turnip head** ]

turnip head: YOU LIL BITCH

[ **yahabruh** changed **iwa** ’s name to **alpha 2** ]

[ **alpha 2** changed **yahabruh** ’s name to **omega** ]

prettysetter: LMAOSJSJXKSKDSK

omega: u know what? i cant even complain

tetsutetsu: i think thats everyone

prettysetter: what were u even doing

brokuto: we were changing all the plain names to make it spict

tinygiant: spict

tetsutetsu: spict

prettysetter: spict

ilovedinos: spict

teruteru: spict

brokuto: STOP FUCKING DOINF THAT SHDSJ

kakashi: doinf

brokuto: STOP

kakashi: i_pretend_not_to_see_it.jpg

suga: what is wrong with yall

prettysetter: WHY DIDNT WE CHANGE HIS

tetsutetsu: bc we love suga

TANACUH: all hail suga

dadchi: praise the lord suga

naruto: just fuck already

[ _read by dadchi, suga, tetsutetsu, and 6 more_ ]

naruto: STOP FUCKING LEAVING ME ON READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored and decided to do rarepairs so atm oikuni and kuroyaku are the most obvious


	3. pre training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo brings up training camp, suddenly everyone goes wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUCKING STUPID I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER EARLIER OMGOTMNSJBD IM SO SORRY

brokuto: DUDES DID U GET THE NEWS

tetsutetsu: YEAH

tinygiant: OGMGOMGOGMGGOTNR

prettysetter: ugh

curves: u were literally so excited shut the fuck up

alpha 2: yeah that

omega: ready to watch yalls cute asses MOVE

teruteru: theres only one ass u would watch homeboy

tetsutetsu: HAHSBAHHHASG

tetsutetsu: SAME THO

kakashi:  @yakuyaku

yakuyaku: didn’t need to ping me for that one

TANACUH: AHHAH

ilovedinos: ew

yamagucciprada: hi

futacoochie: bruh shut up

NOYA: YO THAT WAS FUCKIN MEAN

futacoochie: oh wrong gc

omega: WHAT DSJCVDJ

futacoochie: nvm this is the right one\

futacoochie: bro shut the fuck up

omega: ME????

futacoochie: :gun: :gun: :gun:

alpha: yeah shoot that bitch

omega: MF I WILL SHOOT UR PROSTATE

alpha 2: i think he’d like that

prettysetter: i think hes into that

mattsun: he probably likes that

makki: hes into that for sure

curves: and then there were four

yakuyaku: oh i see it

alpha: do i even want to scroll up

tetsutetsu: yes

dadchi: no

alpha: i wont

NOYA: bruh

bakayama:  @jesus

jesus: huh

bakayama: they need you

tinygiant: HAHA

kenmAA: hi

naruto: how long do i toast my bread

tetsutetsu: 2 mins

yakuyaku: depends on the toaster

TANACUH: put it on the stove, pussy.

naruto: im toasting it with a camp fire, bitch.

TANACUH: aight i respect that

kenmAA: nvm im leaving

kenmAA: wait no i had a quesion

kenmAA: when is training camp again

yakuyaku: next week

leg: kenma i literally told u this a minute ago

kenmAA: i have u muted

tinygiant: MEAN

leg: :(

underrated: not surprised

suga: ^ same

yamagucciprada: excited to do my serves again!!

prettysetter: ur serves suck

prettysetter: i hate them

prettysetter: jump floaters are for whores

ilovedinos: okay, whore.

curves: okay, whore.

alpha 2: okay, whore.

mattsun: okay, whore.

makki: okay, whore.

kakashi: cant relate

brokuto: hehe we luv akaashi

jack: thats rlly just u

kakashi: bokuto san thats just you

tetsutetsu: BAHAHAH WHIPPED

YAMAMOTOE: kuroo shut up ur whipped too

yakuyaku: haha exactly

yakuyaku: wait fuck

leg: HAHAJDHAG

en.noshit: BRO REALLY JUST NASBSJCK

NOYA: BRUH WHATD SHXSH

naruto: really just outed himself like that

salami: ngl i felt that

yakuyaku: i didnt out myself i have nothing to hide

tetsutetsu: yeah u do

yakuyaku: what do u mean?

tetsutetsu: when u said * * *

teruteru: eat my ass?

salami: i hate u?

en.noshit: pee on me?

naruto: WHAT THE FUCK?????

en.noshit: i dont think yaku said what the fuck

yakuyaku: THAT WAS ONCE BC U WERE ANNOYING ME

tetsutetsu: ME??? ANNOYING U???

kenmAA: thats right for once kuroo wasnt pissing u off that time

brokuto: WHAT HOW

kakashi: bokuto san you were there

brokuto: FR???

suga: do tell

ilovedinos: this is actually kind of interesting

futacoochie: NO SAVE THE STORY FOR TRAINING CAMP

tetsutetsu: bet

prettysetter: actually now im excited for camp

curves: miss me with that "now" bullshit

alpha 2: good job kunimi

bakayama: thats still weird

tinygiant: what is?

bakayama: the fact that kunimi only ever talks when oikawa says something and its usually just an insult

prettysetter: u should see our dms 👉👌

curves: kiss my ass

prettysetter: bet

japan: that's gross

salami: BRUH THEY JUST DISAPPEARED

suga: oop-

yamagucciprada: nasty

ilovedinos: anyways i'm going to bed

yamagucciprada: yeah same gn!!

dadchi: its getting late karasuno go the fuck to sleep

TANACUH: damn okay pa

naruto: no one is going to point out the fact that theres like no sense of time anymore in this chatfic?

[  _ read by luke, tetsutetsu, dadchi, and 10 others _ ]

naruto: THE AUTHOR LITERALLY JUST POPPED INTO THE CHAT????

naruto: okay damn


	4. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training camp starts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here now the chapters are in order im so sorry im so dumb qkfnsjbd

[ you are in a private conversation with:  **yakkun** ]

tetsu: babe

yakkun: what

tetsu: are we walking together?

yakkun: im literally at ur door rn

tetsu: 🥺🥺 ur so cute

yakkun: i will throw rocks at ur window u dumb whore

tetsu: ok dr phil

———

[ you are in a private conversation with:  **kyoutani** ]

yahaba: hurry up

kyoutani: for what?

yahaba: come out of ur house duh im waiting

kyoutani: im peeing dickwad

yahaba: U COULDVE JUST TOLD ME TO WAIT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON

———

teruteru: we're already halfway there gang gang

tinygiant: us too!!

dadchi: hinata get off your phone you'll puke again

salami: ALREADY???

tetsutetsu: i literally just got out of my house and you guys are coming to OUR school

tetsutetsu: how the fuck

yakuyaku: language

tetsutetsu: ur right next to me u didnt need to text me

leg: u guys are slow!!

kenmAA: oh shit i just woke up

kenmAA: lev i just saw u pass by wait for me

leg: okAY!!

TANACUH: bruh kageyama is like half asleep

futacoochie: they still have me blocked but squad says hi

underrated: squad??

kenmAA: the rest of his team

jack: squad goalz xd

ninjago kai: ew dont ever say that ever again

brokuto: GAHAHA

ilovedinos:  **@tinygiant** having fun back there?

yamagucciprada: OMG LOL

tinygiant: SHUT UO

futacoochie: omg whats going on in the karasuno bus

TANACUH: usually hinata falls asleep on kageyama but its the other way around and hinata's going batshit insane

NOYA: HE JUST SQUEALED AHAHVQJ

dadchi: shut up you guys are too loud

leg: lmao what the heck

jesus: DAICHI'S MAD STOP BEING SO LOUD

suga: HINATA DIED

dadchi: SHUT UP

teruteru: omg thats sexy

teruteru: yell at me

dadchi: maybe when we get there

NOYA: woah wtf

omega: EWWWW

prettysetter: you guys are nas

makki: HAHAHAHD

mattsun: hi kunimi!

half: why are you saying hi to kunimi? he's not even online

salami: HE DOESNT GET IT AKDJJQ

salami: ah, what an innocent creature

japan: nice joke

salami: U GOT ME THERE

turnip head: oop-

alpha 2: why aren't yahaba and kyoutani online

alpha 2: oh wait

alpha 2: nvm

suga: AHHAHAHA

[  **futacoochie** added  **angry bird** ]

futacoochie: welcome to the gang

ace: lololol, is that koganegawa??

salami: lololol

angry bird: hi!!

alpha 2: poor kid

angry bird: ??

tetsutetsu: we wouldve been late if yaku didnt beat my ass halfway

yakuyaku: go change already dickwad

tetsutetsu: yessir

alpha 2: he's unexpectedly well trained

yakuyaku: not exactly

alpha 2: clearly he's much better trained than thing one and two over here

makki: BITCH

mattsun: BITCH

alpha 2: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

makki: i was talking to issei

mattsun: i was talking to takahiro

yakuyaku: huh.

salami: WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE U TWO ARE COMPARING DOGS WJDBJA

TANACUH: LMAO I SEE IT

half: i can't train mine he's feral

salami: damn right

suga: how do u know hes talking about u

ki.noshit: LMAO WHA

teruteru: we're here

ace: we're here!!

tinygiant: WE'RE HERE!!!!!!

prettysetter: we're here ^

kakashi: we're here

salami: so in sync

futacoochie: WE RE HERE

futacoochie: ah shit im late for the chain

———

curves: my entire body hurts

curves: why does karasuno's coach hate us

ilovedinos: i know right??

TANACUH: oh yeah hes always like that

suga: hinata kageyama and nishinoya are still going

tetsutetsu: so is lev

yakuyaku: tetsu

yakuyaku: i mean kuroo

tetsutetsu: ?

yakuyaku: dms. right now.

teruteru: omg

kenma: ew

salami: THOSE SPRINTS WERE BRUTAL KARASUNOS COACH IS SO MEANNN

brokuto: MY LEGS

brokuto: MYNLEGS/

kakashi: take your time, bokuto san

futacoochie: um guys

futacoochie: so i was out trying to ditch the sprints right

teruteru: we all saw

dadchi: story time

futacoochie: and i saw two people making out

futacoochie: they were def wearing aoba jerseys

salami: OMG

kakashi: this is interesting

angry bird: i knew some of them were gay i could FEEL it

alpha 2: thats my cue to leave

suga: UR NOT LEAVING

suga: tsukishima's good at this stuff

ilovedinos: this is actually pretty interesting

en.noshit: im surprised hes still awake

brokuto: ASK AKAASHI!!

brokuto: AKAASHI SEES EVERYTHING!!!

kakashi: no i don't

salami: i know that ace kid is hella straight

alpha 2: yeah that's true

alpha 2: so i guess i'm excused

prettysetter: iwa chan go to sleep

alpha 2: fuck off

suga: matsukawa and hanamaki?

makki: i think id remember making out with issei

mattsun: same

kakashi: we cant trust that

futacoochie: bruh oikawa and kunimi could be an option too

turnip head: nonono kunimi wouldnt make out with him in public

curves: damn right

ninjago kai: u dont know that

prettysetter: exactly u dont know that!!

curves: keep it up and i wont for sure

prettysetter: im sorry :(

suga: how many people have passed out?

suga: role call

ilovedinos: everyone except us

teruteru: everyones passed out in my team

kenmAA: everyone except kai and i have no idea where kuroo and yaku are

kakashi: all of my team just fell asleep

kakashi: date tech except futakuchi and shiratorizawa are all knocked out too

prettysetter: we're all awake except iwa chan and kindaichi

makki: cant find yahaba tho

mattsun: BRUH WHERE DID KYOUTANI GO

suga: omg

ilovedinos: the mystery is solved

kakashi: thats unexpected

kenmAA: not really

teruteru: DAMN

futacoochie: theyre still at it?? its been an hour

prettysetter: theyre probably screwing

curves: now that thats over im going to bed

makki: im gna look for them

mattsun: ill help

ilovedinos: you guys are so assholes

suga: ok tsukki

dadchi: EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT


	5. spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly any illusion of time and events disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IHS HAPPENING PLEASE THIS IS SO FUNNY TO WRITE THERES NO SOLID PLOT

[  **salami** added  **tsumu** ]

[  **salami** added  **samu** ]

[  **salami** added  **kiyoomi** ]

salami: decided to spice things up

tetsutetsu: oh?

[  **tetsutetsu** added  **daishou** ]

kenmAA: oh no

tsumu: omg whats this

samu: oh

[  **tsumu** changed  **kiyoomi** 's name to  **omi** ]

kiyoomi: how

japan: do you not know how to change your name?

tsumu: he doesnt lmao

daishou: whats this for

tetsutetsu: u guys are homies

brokuto: lol wheres yalls teams

futacoochie: blocked

teruteru: blocked

daishou: EYE- how did u know???

futacoochie: lmao we're blocked too

teruteru: HABDJSG YEAH

prettysetter: imagine being blocked by ur own team

curves: iwaizumi blocked u

prettysetter: DONT REMIND ME

suga: what happened this time?

ilovedinos: moms back

prettysetter: i dont wanna talk about it :c

curves: tooru sent him a dick pic on accident

TANACUH: ON ACCIDENT???

makki: he wanted to send it to kunimi

mattsun: but we switched their names on his phone

alpha: but how didnt he notice?

yahabruh: BC KYOUTANI HE HAS MORE PEOPLE TO CONTACT THAN JUST KUNIMI

kakashi: pfft

brokuto: LMAOWODJWJ DOES HE ONLY HAVE ONE CONTACT????

turnip head: he only ever calls and texts yahaba

suga: shouldve seen that one coming

futacoochie: lol i knew it

daishou: damn i like it here

tsumu: this is fun

samu: i hate it here

omi: i hate it here

naruto: i love how we cant eat lunch without some kind of chaos going on in this gc

TANACUH: LMAO RIGHT IM WAITING FOR IT TO BECOME A SERVER

tetsutetsu: hmm good suggestion

yakuyaku: tetsu u forgot about the snake

tetsutetsu: OH YEAH

underrated: wow not even kenma calls him that

leg: we're not allowed to

kenmAA: ^^^

[  **tetsutetsu** changed  **daishou** 's name to  **snake** ]

snake: okay we get it

[  **bakayama** added  **smallgiant** ]

tinygiant: WHAT

smallgiant: WHAT

TANACUH: LMAOONSXJNS KAGEYAMA WHAT DID U DO

bakayama: he just wanted to join the gc

dadchi: its breakfast cant we eat peacefully without someone laughing maniacally at their phone

ilovedinos: we cant

yamagucciprada: HINATA ISNT MOVING

NOYA: HES GONE

dadchi: THATS IT STOP TEXTING AND FINISH YOUR FOOD SO WE CAN PRACTICE

———

angry bird: aone says gn

futacoochie: its 3pm

angry bird: …

angry bird: aone says gn

smallgiant: GN!!!!!

kakashi: why are u saying gn

smallgiant: IM NAPPING!!

brokuto: ITS NOT EVEN NIGHT THO

smallgiant: ITS ONLY POLITE TO SAY GN!!!!

tinygiant: GN!!!

smallgiant: oh

tsumu: hoshiumi has a crush i can FEEL it

suga: kageyama wont like that

kakashi: poor shrimpy

tinygiant: ??

tinygiant: i just want him to have a nice nap!!

smallgiant: OJHBY MHUUF

tsumu: there he goes

prettysetter: he

makki: oikawa keeps logging on only to get kidnapped mid sentence

mattsun: those two nevwr let him live

alpha 2: it was kunimi i swear

omi: i made ramen but atsumu ate it all

naruto: ur at his house??

samu: no tsumu hasnt come home yet

tetsutetsu: bruh its so late

kenmAA: says rhe guy who also comes home late

tetsutetsu: IM ONLY SLEEPING AT YAKU'S PLACE

ninjago kai: yall NEVER sleep

kakashi: no one here sleeps

tsumu: OMI-OMI IM SORRY COME OUT OF UR ROOM ILL MAKE MORE RAMEN

omi: three packs this time

tsumu: yessir

alpha 2: well trained

yakuyaku: good behavior

naruto: WHY DO U ALWAYS TREAT PEOPLE LIKE DOGS I

naruto: not even gonna bother everyone is just gonna leave me on seen again


End file.
